In this field, a mobile phone is always provided with devices such as a touch screen or a keyboard to interact with a user. However, a plurality of mobile phones have no outer protection device for such devices, resulting in a problem that when the devices are touched unintentionally by a user or other objects (for example, the touch screen is touched unintentionally or certain key of the keyboard is extruded by other objects), the functions unexpected by the user will be activated, which bring inconvenience for the user. Therefore, some mechanisms are needed to be introduced for locking of the mobile phone so as to prevent the misoperations. Accordingly, corresponding mechanisms are introduced for unlocking of the mobile phone.
Currently, there are two most widely applied unlocking ways for a mobile phone as follows: a combined-key unlocking way and a preset-gesture unlocking way. The combined-key unlocking is mainly used for a mobile phone with a keyboard, and without outer device, such as a clamshell or sliding closure, to protect the keyboard against the influence of the misoperations; and the unlocking is finished via the operations for specific key combinations (such as a straight mobile phone of Nokia with a keyboard). The preset-gesture unlocking is mainly used for a touch screen and is for unlocking the mobile phone by judging if the touch of the touch screen is consistent with pre-set gesture (such as iPhone of Apple Inc.). In addition, there are some other unlocking ways as follows: sound-control unlocking, password-setting unlocking and unlocking via drawing simple images on a touch screen.
At prevent, said unlocking ways have certain disadvantages as follows: the combined-key unlocking way is to unlock only when the user remembers the setting of the combined keys and relevant position exactly or observes the prompts on the display screen; and the preset-gesture unlocking way is to unlock only when the user watches the display screen and then places finger to the corresponding position of the display screen. Such problem is also existed in other unlocking ways. No doubt, such unlocking ways may improve the novelty of user, but when the unlocking is relatively frequent or immediate unlocking is needed (such as some emergencies), the unlocking ways are not very good in term of the convenience of the unlocking process.